Undertale SongFics Parodies
by Pheonix Prime
Summary: Just a collection of song parodies about Undertale! (*I'm taking requests for songs and characters to sing them!*)
1. Because You Chose Genocide!

**Hey there people, Pheonix Prime here!**

 **I'm taking request for songs to do Undertale parodies for and if you like you can choose the character who sings or raps it!**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own the original song, only this parody I made of it!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING!:**_ _ **If you have NOT played Undertale then this parody contains some SPOILERS for one of the game's routes!**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

 **Song: Taylor Swift-Bad Blood  
** **Parody Name: Because You Chose Genocide!  
Sung By: Sans the Skeleton**

* * *

'Cause now you're covered in our blood

There is nowhere that you can hide

Your SINS will follow you far and wide

Because you chose Genocide

(Hey!)

You've got some real problems

No matter what you can't solve 'em

You cut through our tough hides

Because you chose Genocide

(Hey!)

Did you have to kill us?

We were all thinking that you could've been trusted

Did you have to ruin

What was just perfect?

Now it's all broken

Did you have to stab them,

Where they're weak?

Frisk, they couldn't breathe and,

Rub it in so deep

I had to stand there and watch,

While you laugh at me

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the fun times

You, Pa-pyrus and I

Oh Frisk, you're covered in our blood

There is nowhere that you can hide

Your SINS will follow you far and wide

Because you chose Genocide

You've got real problems

No matter what you can't solve 'em

You ensured that we all died

Because you chose Genocide

(Hey!)

Did you think it'd be fine?

Just RESET but you come back with your knife

So don't think it's in the past,

These kinda timelines they last and they last

Now, did you _really_ 'mean well'?

Kids like you should be burning in hell

And time can heal but this won't,

Since you'll come back,

If you're my friend please don't well,

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the fun times

You, Pa-pyrus and IIIIIIIIII

Oh Frisk, you're covered in our blood

There is nowhere that you can hide

Your SINS will follow you far and wide

Because you chose Genocide

(Hey!)

You've got real problems

No matter what you can't solve 'em

You ensured that we all died

Because you chose Genocide

(Hey!)

Resets won't fix shattered SOULS

You say 'sorry' just for show

If you live like that

You'll die alone…

(Oh-oh-oh)

Resets won't fix shattered SOULS

You say 'sorry' just for show

If you live like that

You'll die. a-looooone…

Ooooo

If you live like that,

YOU'VE. NO. SOOUUUUL!

'Cause now Frisk, you're covered in our blood

There is nowhere that you can hide

(Nowhere!)

Your SINS will follow you far and wide

'Cause Frisk, you chose Genocide

(Hey!)

You've got some real problems

No matter what you can't solve 'em

(You cannot solve 'em!)

You ensured that we all died

Because you chose Genocide

(Hey!)

* * *

 **Like I said before, I'm taking request for songs and the characters who sing it so just leave a review or PM me with your ideas! I'm going to try and update as fast as I can but with Christmas coming up very soon It might take a while!**

 **Thanks again for the support guys!**

 **~Pheonix Prime OUT!**


	2. Raw Power Of Mine!

**Hey there people, it's Pheonix Prime here!**

 **I'm taking request for songs to do Undertale parodies for and if you like you can choose the character who sings or raps it!**

 **Thanks Everyone!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own the original song, only this parody I made of it!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING!:**_ _ **If you have NOT played Undertale then this parody contains some SPOILERS for one of the game's routes!**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

 **Song: Miranda Lambert - Gunpowder and Lead  
** **Requested By: TabbyCat (Guest)  
Parody Name: Raw Power Of Mine!  
** **Sung By: Undyne the Undying**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Undertale is pretty real,  
It's under your feet,  
Nothing under your rock but mah lil' city,  
I've two hours till,  
The human strikes,  
And if I'm right they're heading straight to hell,

I'm going home gonna sharpen my spear,  
Wait by my post and shout 'HUMAN GET 'ERE!",  
If they wanna fight, they've lost their soul,  
'Cause they ain't seen me battle yet,

They stabbed my face and,  
Then they took out my left eye,  
Don't that sound real mighty kind?,

I'm gonna show 'em what the Royal Guard's made of,  
Raw Power Of Mine!

Well, it's half past five,  
All the dead dust flies,  
I sense determination like a salty wind,

The human runs in,  
Covered in SINS,  
Well they don't know I'm waiting here this time,

I'm going home gonna sharpen my spear,  
Wait by my post and shout 'HUMAN GET 'ERE!",  
If they wanna fight, they've lost their soul,  
'Cause they ain't seen me battle yet,

They stabbed my face and,  
Then they took out my left eye,  
Don't that sound real mighty kind?,

I'm gonna show 'em what the Royal Guard's made of,  
Raw Power Of Mine!

My name's Undyne and my spear is bigger,  
Than the knife they carry on their figure!,

I'm going home gonna sharpen my spear,  
Wait by my post and shout 'HUMAN GET 'ERE!",  
If they wanna fight, they've lost their soul,  
'Cause they ain't seen me battle yet,

They stabbed my face and,  
They took out my left eye,  
Don't that sound real mighty kind?,

I'm gonna show 'em what the Royal Guard's made of,  
Raw Power Of-  
Raw Power Of Mine!

Raw Power Of Mine…

HEY!

 ***GUNSHOT!***

* * *

 **Thanks again so much guys! hope you enjoyed!**

 **Like I said before, I'm taking request for songs and the characters who sing it so just leave a review or PM me with your ideas! I'm going to try and update as fast as I can even though it might take a while!**

 **I'm going to try and update weekly for you guys!**

 **Thanks again for the support everyone!**

 **~Pheonix Prime OUT!**


	3. Stuck In My Head!

**Hey there people, it's Pheonix Prime here!**

 **I'm taking request for songs to do Undertale parodies for and if you like you can choose the character who sings or raps it!**

 _ **IMPORTANT!:** **You cannot put your requests in the reviews section as it is against the rules and guidelines which could quite possibly get those who do after this point, banned from Fanfiction! I'm SOOO SORRY that I had to tell you this so from now on if you have a request or suggestion then you need to PM me with it!**_

 **Thanks Everyone!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own the original song, only this parody I made of it!**

 _ **WARNING!:**_ __ _ **If you have NOT played Undertale then this parody contains some SPOILERS for one of the game's routes!**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

 **Song: Linkin Park - Numb  
** **Requested By: My younger brother who shall remain un-named  
Parody Name: Stuck In My Head!  
** **Sung By: Frisk**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 _ **Numb Parody: Stuck In My Head!**_

I'm tired of going through GENOCIDE routes,  
Just killing the monsters, that became my friends,  
I'll just reset and then try again,  
To make things better, and try to make amends,

(Stuck in the Underground, just stuck in the Underground)  
Every monster I kill I lose more of my own free will,  
(Stuck in the Underground, just stuck in the Underground)

Char-a is stuck in my head and they will not listen,  
I try to take control so I can spare my friends,

I want to give mercy but all they want to do,  
Is kill all my friends, the other monsters too,

Can't you see that they're possessing me?,  
Stuck in my head, and ta-king con-trol,  
I'm scared of the damage that Chara will do,  
 **WATCH OUT PAPYRUS, CHARA'S GONNA KILL YOU!** ,

(Stuck in the Underground, just stuck in the Underground)  
Every monster I kill I lose more of my own free will,  
(Stuck in the Underground, just stuck in the Underground)  
And just one hit it will take for me to finally BREAK!

Char-a is stuck in my head, why can't they finally see,  
I try to take control so I can just be me,  
I'm a TRUE PACIFIST but all they want to do,  
Is kill all my friends, the other monsters too,

And I know, Sans will stop you, through and through,  
And I know, that you fell like me,  
While running from those who HATE you!,

Char-a you're stuck in my head, why can't you please just see,  
I try to take control so I can just be me,  
I'm a TRUE PACIFIST but all you want to do,  
Is kill all my friends, the other monsters too,

You're stuck in my head, why can't you please just see,  
(I'm tired of going through GENOCIDE routes, ohh)

You're stuck in my head, why can't you please just see,  
(I'm tired of going through GENOCIDE routes, oh ohh)

* * *

 **Thanks again so much guys! hope you enjoyed!**

 **Like I said before, I'm taking request for songs and the characters who sing it so just leave a PM for me with your ideas! Please remember NOT to review with it because I care for you guys, and so** 'TabbyCat (Guest)' **if you don't have an account then I'm sorry, but thank you for the great ideas from before!** **I'm going to try and update as fast as I can even though it might take a while!**

 **I'm going to try and update weekly for you guys!**

 **Thanks again for the support everyone!**

 **~Pheonix Prime OUT!**


End file.
